


Valentine Saps I: Beloved

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Valentine Saps [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Valentine's Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-20
Updated: 1999-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Valentine's Day sappiness from Ray.





	Valentine Saps I: Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: PG, M/M**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Poetry, Romance**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning: Major Sap Alert**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **(c) February 13, 1999**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **A Happy Valentine's Day To All!**

Beloved, 

Your skin's like cream, 

Your eyes like sapphires 

Shining in the light 

Of first morn. 

Your lips are 

Full, 

Sensuous, 

Rosy. 

Your body's made 

For a Greek sculptor. 

Your heart's as big 

As the sky. 

You're kind, 

And gentle, 

And sweet. 

I love it 

When you're shy, 

Blushing as red 

As your serge. 

I love it 

When you're bawdy 

In the privacy 

Of our bed. 

Oh, Benny, Benny, 

I love your beauty. 

I love your goodness. 

Yes, you drive me crazy, 

But I can't even imagine 

Life without you now. 

You have my 

Heart, 

Body, 

Soul. 

As I have 

Yours, 

Beloved. 

On this day 

Dedicated to lovers, 

I love you, Benny. 


End file.
